Don't Tell
by Trainer Kelly
Summary: Riku and Sora have a secret relationship going on. Unfortunatly, whenever they try to progress to the next step, Kairi walks in on them! Uploaded back in August 2006. Sorry for OOCness. Currently on Hiatus, since I can't think up anything else. XP
1. Chapter 1

_Let's Keep This A Secret, Okay? _

_Okay, I guess. _

_You...guess? If we don't, it might cause problems!_

_With who? _

_Our parents, our friends, the village, everyone!_

Riku sat on the bridge that crossed over to the mini island, his long, white hair tied back. Many weeks back, he and Sora made a promise to meet here, on the bridge. Riku swung his legs back and forth, annoyed. They were suppose to meet an hour ago.

"Riku!"

"You're late."

Sora stopped running and tried to catch his breath. "Sorry. My mother wanted me to eat dinner before I go 'play with Riku'."

"I thought we were going to go out to dinner...?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, that's why I told her no. She followed me, insisting I have dinner. She stopped at the bridge, crossing over from the other side of the Island," explained Sora. He walked over to Riku and sat down next to him.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Sora, placing his hand over Riku's. Riku shrugged, looking out into the distance.

"Traverse Town, I guess."

"Or how about Twilight Town?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

Sora leaned over Riku, resting his left knee on the wood, next to Riku's right leg. He yanked Riku by his collar, pulling him closer. "Where. Do. You. Want. To. Go?" Sora asked, his face inching closer to Riku's each time.

"I wanna go here." Riku moved his face forward, letting their lips lock. Sora knew that was coming! He wrapped his arms around Riku tight, enjoying himself. Riku lightly put his arms around Sora. Soon after that, his hand slowly started to slither up Sora's back.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

Sora and Riku quickly parted their lips. They knew that voice. Riku glanced behind him. Sora let go of Riku, almost falling off the bridge.

"Sora!" murmured Riku, catching Sora's hand. Sora did a flip back onto the bridge and glanced down at Kairi. "N-nothing. What are you doing here?"

Kairi threw a note at Sora. "You're mother needed me to give this to you. Also, she wants you to go home so you can eat dinner." Kairi stared directly at Sora. She quickly switched her view to Riku.

"You're mother also wants you to come home," she said, turning around slowly.

"Tell her I'm not coming back for another hour," announced Sora and Riku at the same time.

"Why?" Kairi zipped back around, placing her hands on her hips.

Sora and Riku couldn't come up with a reason without coming up with something lame. "Err...the heartless are starting to appear again...and Riku and I need to...err...lock...up...the...worlds..." said Sora, his voice getting softer with each word he spoke.

Kairi didn't believe him, but nodded and turned around, pretending she did. "Okay. I'll just tell your parents that you're going to go train."

"Thank you!" shouted Sora, seeing Kairi trail off.

Sora did a deep sigh. "That was close."

Riku put his arm around Sora. "Now, where were we?"

"We're still here..."

Riku hit Sora's head. "Not what I meant." Sora had a tiny trace of a tear in his eye. "W-why did you do that!" he yelled.

Riku placed his arm around Sora, again. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"The Radiant Garden."

Sora quickly stood up, making Riku's lazy arm slide off of him. "You want to go there?"

Riku nodded and stood up. They took each other's hands and jumped off the bridge, since it wasn't too high up.

"I'll race ya to the gate!"

"You're on!"

They counted to three and started to run towards the secret hide out.

Sora drew his keyblade, ready to open the gate.

--------------------

"Hey Donald, Goofy!" greeted Sora, as he and Riku walked into the main town for The Radiant Garden.

"Hey Sora, long time, no see!" said Goofy, running up to his old pal.

"Why are you here?" asked Donald, waddling over to Sora, Goofy, and Riku.

"Err...no reason, just visiting." Sora grabbed Riku's hand. "Bye!" They dashed off, leaving Goofy and Donald behind.

They walked into a moggle-run restaurant. A moggle that had an unusual red color to its fur showed them to their seats and said to wait a moment to be served.

Riku slowly lifted up the glass of water to drink, but Sora stopped him for a moment. He grabbed Riku's wrist. "Where do you want to go after this?" Riku snatched his wrist out of Sora's hand. "Home?"

Sora slouched in his chair. That was NOT the answer he wanted. "Riku, let's go do something after this."

Riku sipped his water.

"What would you like to order?" asked a normal-colored moggle.

Riku silently pointed to what he wanted on the menu. Sora followed. The moggle nodded and floated off.

"What did you have in mind?"

"For what?"

"What to do after this?"

Sora leaned forward. "Let's finish what we were doing back on Destiny Islands."

Riku avoided eye contact with Sora. "Maybe. Where though?"

Sora smirked and shrugged. "Anywhere we can go to be alone, without someone walking in on us."

Riku nor Sora could think of a place. The moggle from before flew over with their tray of food and gave it to them. They ate in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm bored. _

_So am I._

_What do you wanna do? _

_Doesn't matter to me._

_That's all you ever say._

_Is it, now? _

"HUAH!" yelled Sora, having his keyblade clash with Riku's. They were in district two of Traverse Town, training. They jumped back from each other, pausing at the last second. Kairi started to clap.

"You've gotten really good at fighting, Sora," commented Kairi, flirtatiously. Sora tried to sound like he still had a crush on her.

"Thanks, Kairi. You've gotten much prettier lately." Kairi blushed and poked her fingers together. Riku snorted.

"W-what?" asked Kairi, turning to Riku, becoming even redder.

Riku put his keyblade away and started to walk away. "Nothing." Sora drew back his keyblade, making it disappear. He quickly ran behind Riku. Kairi stalked behind both of them.

"Hey, can we go visit Donald and Goofy?"

"Why do you wanna visit them?"

"They're my friends too!"

Riku shrugged. Sora twitched at Riku's reaction. "It's like asking if I want to visit you and Kairi!"

Riku lunged forward to grab Sora's chin, but stopped. He drew back. Sora stared dumbly at him. "She's here," murmured Riku, facing forward once again.

"Oh." Sora and Riku stepped a few feet apart, trying to make it seem like they were becoming more of rivals than friends, once again. Kairi stared blankly at the two.

------------------------------

Inside a small, pitch black cavern, Riku backed Sora against a wall.

"R-riku? What are you..."

He felt Riku draw closer. Sora started burning up. "It's so boring in here, isn't it?" whispered Riku into Sora's ear.

Sora froze. What was Riku doing? Sora ducked down, picked up a random stick off the ground, and used his fire magic to lighten the cavern. He glanced up, seeing Riku over him.

"Is something wrong?"

Sora leaned back into the rocky wall. "No, of course not."

Riku silently leaned forward to Sora. Their lips slowly worked their way together.

Their lips separated, only a few millimeters away.

"Is this...what...you wanted?" asked Sora. Riku shook his head.

"It's close though."

"Then what did you want?"

Riku suddenly went for Sora's neck. He pushed him away. "I know we're alone and all...but, please...not now."

Riku plopped himself down on the ground, placing his cheeks in the palms of his hands. "You're no fun."

"I'm not fun! How did you come up with that?"

They stayed silent for a few moments. Sora sat in front of Riku. "We can finish what we were doing back on the bridge, before Kairi interrupted us." Sora tightened his fist before using blizzard to put out the burning stick.

Riku grabbed Sora's shoulders and kissed him. Sora closed his eyes slowly. There was a long silence until a rustle being made from Sora being pulled forward by his shirt.

"Mm?" Sora quickly realized that his shirt was off. He had a feeling he knew where Riku was going. Frightened, he became lost in a world of wonder. He slowly felt his arms lower themselves lifelessly.

"Riku?" he murmured when their lips separated for a second.

Sora couldn't get out another word.

"Sora, Riku, are you in here?"

They quickly separated, once again. Sora grabbed his shirt and put it back on, blushing. "Don't do that again," he said, through his teeth. Kairi walked into the cavern with a flashlight.

Sora and Riku stood up. "Hey Kairi, what's up?"

"Your mothers are looking for you too. They claim you didn't tell them where you guys were going."

Kairi turned around and started to giggle. "They had a small fight. Riku's mom thought you two were probably exploring or training somewhere. Sora's mom thought you two were on a date or something. Isn't that funny?" Riku and Sora exchanged looks. Riku's mother was right; they were exploring. What shocked them even more was that Sora's mother's response was also true, even though they weren't _exactly _on a date.

"Ha...ha...yeah..." They weren't enthusiastic. Kairi cocked her head.

"Wait...were you two on a date?" Her head quickly sprung back straight up.

Riku and Sora quickly shook their heads, hopping she'd believe them.

Once again, she pretended to. "I thought so. Let's go back now, okay?" The two nodded.

_Somethings up with those two. They've been acting weird lately. I swear they were making out yesterday too..._thought Kairi, walking in front of them.

------------------------------

Sora drew his keyblade and pointed it at the door, ready to open it.

"Where do you think you're going, without me?"

"And me?"

Sora turned around to see his secret boyfriend, Riku, and his former crush, Kairi.

"Hi ya guys." Sora smiled, looking back at the gate. The tip of the keyblade started to glow. Sora thrust it forward, the gate opening slowly. Kairi and Riku ran towards the bright light, along with Sora.

------------------------------

"Where to?"

Sora pointed forward. "To Disney Castle!"

They instantly arrived at the grand castle.

"Hi ya Sora!"

"What are you doing here?"

It was Chip and Dale, working outside. (Working on what? I don't know.) The quickly dashed up to their old friend. Sora bent down. "Long time, no see."

He stood back up, still keeping his head facing down. "Just here, visiting." Sora waved good-bye to them and walked to the throne room.

"Why are we going there?"

"To see the king and the queen."

Kairi, Riku, and Sora marched up to throne and bowed.

"Hey Sora! Nice to see ya again. You too Riku, Kairi," greeted King Mickey, with his usual giant smile, his giant, round ears perking up.

Queen Minnie smiled. "Welcome back, all of you."

"Daisy, please stop!"

"You were suppose to take me out to dinner yesterday!"

"I'm sorry, but there was a bit of trouble in the Radiant Garden!"

Donald and Daisy had just burst though the door, Daisy nagging Donald about missing their date, obviously. The stopped in their tracks when they noticed their friends were in the room.

"Sora!" They both exclaimed at the same time, quickly dashing up to him.

Riku and Kairi both stood quietly in the background. Both of them had a slight look of disappointment on their face.

"Hey, Riku!" Donald walked over to him. Donald face them both. "And Kairi."

Donald suddenly leaned back, almost falling. "I'll get Goofy!"

He raced out the door, Daisy suddenly trailing off behind him. Kairi giggled.

Riku leaned over to Sora's ear. "When can we leave?" he whispered. Sora blushed (since Riku's face was so close to his), and stuttered his reply. "W-we c-can leave a-a-after seeing Goofy, okay?" Riku nodded, standing back into position. Sora gave out a sigh of relief.

Donald threw open the door. Both Donald and Daisy had a look of horror on their face. "Everyone, Goofy is...missing!" exclaimed Daisy, throwing her arms up into the air.

------------------------------------------------**  
TrainerKelly: **Hey peoples. xx; Hope you enjoyed what I wrote so far for my RikuxSora fanfiction. This is my first KH fanfiction...so cha. I might boot up the age rating one more...but I'm not sure.


End file.
